Lioness and Axel vs The Serpent's tail and the Mu-Team Showdown
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness and Axel must battle the Serpent's Tail and the Mu-Team and rescue Axel's dad LionessxAxel


Lioness and Axel vs The Serpents Tail and the Mu team Showdown Starring Axel and Lioness

A week after the Serpent's Tail

It was a hard time for the Alpha Teens finding a new home and watching over their shoulders for ninjas when Garrett came to see them.

Garrett: Sorry to hear the base was destroyed you'll have to stay at Lee Industries for a while and bad news the Mu-Team somehow got off Steele's island.

Shark: So much of us not having the Mu-Team around for a while.

King: Who got them off Steele's island?

Garrett: The Serpent's Tail. We need all hands on deck you too that means Hawk.

Hawk: Mass destruction? Movie attrition? Destruction? Movie?

Axel: (yells) Hawk shut up! Guan is out there and you keep wasting time over a stupid movie!

Hawk: (yells) You waste your time on your most likely dead Dad!

Lioness: Break it up. (turns to Hawk) Hawk Axel's Dad is most likely alive Guan has let the Mu-Team escape so we can be distracted and destroyed so for once in your life think about others and not yourself. (turns to Axel) Axel we will get your Dad back and when we do Guan and the Mu-Team will share a jail cell.

Axel: Thanks for your concern Lioness but I will save Dad alone you guys can stop the Serpent's Tail. (turns to the others) You have all be real friends but this is personal between me and Guan and I must face him alone. (turns to Lioness) You have be great help keeping me calm Lioness I am glad I meet you.

Lioness: So am I. (breaks into tears and hugs Axel.) Goodbye Axel. Remember we're always there for you.

Axel: I will. (Vanishes)

Garrett: How the heck did he do that.

King: New Jo-Lan move.

Then the Mu-Team arrived.

Tillian: Time to get rid of the fakes. Wait where's Manning?

Shark: Not here and so you know you and your freak family are the fakes!

Stingfly: I give you fakes!

Then a green light appeared.

Mr Lee: Hello Lioness and friends. (turns to Mu-Team) Tillian, Wrecka, Firekat, Rayza, Stingfly stand down creating you was a mistake I see that but helping form the Alpha Teens was probably the only good thing I have done.

Wrecka: (yells) WHAT?! YOU NOW SIDE WITH THEM!

Garrett: Yes he is back to the way he was before he went off to be bent. Now do as he says and stand down.

Tillian, Wrecka and Stingfly: (yells) NEVER!

Meanwhile Axel found Guan with an army of Ninjas.

Guan: Ah young Manning I see you came alone while your friends battle the Mu-Team.

Axel: Well Lioness did figure it was you who helped them escape Steele's island.

Then Steele appeared.

Steele: I also agreed to having you and your friends in my collection once Guan has the power scrolls of Jo-Lan.

Axel: King was right Steele you really are the one who should be locked in a cage not animals and also Guan will betray you.

Steele: I don't believe you Mr Manning.

Then Dragon appeared.

Dragon: Actually Steele Axel is right you will betrayed.

Axel: Great timing Dragon.

Dragon: I have found something out Steele had something to do with your Father's disappearance watch this.

On a TV near by Dragon showed Axel that Steele told Guan.

Steele: (yells) I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THERE WAS A CAMERA!

Guan: (yells) DESTROY BOTH MANNING AND DRAGON!

Meanwhile as that was going on Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark beated up the Mu-Team with help from Garrett.

Rachel: (on radio) Rachel to Shark Axel is working with a ninja against an army of ninjas in the mountains outside Landmark City.

Shark: Ok Rach thanks.

Lioness: Dragon must have found Axel and given him info.

Garrett: Dragon showed me this Steel had something do with Axel's Dad's disappearance.

Lioness: Then we must help Axel and Dragon. Also I think we to capture Guan to tell us where Axel's Dad is.

Mr Lee: I can only take two of you to those Mountains.

Lioness: Me and King will go.

Mr Lee: I agree you two are the closest to him. Time to teleport you both to the Mountains.

Soon Mr Lee took King and Lioness to the mountains where Axel and Dragon were fighting Guan, Steele and the Ninjas.

Guan: Four against a lot this will be very easy.

King: I say five.

Mr Lee: True but I can only help for a short while.

Guan: LEE!?

Lioness and King: That's his name don't wear it out.

Guan: You will tell me where the power scroll of Jo-Lan and I will spare your lives.

Axel: Sorry not mine to give. But you will tell me where my father is.

Guan: Very well Manning I shall simply destroy you and find the scroll at my leisure.

Lioness: (yells) No the scroll of Jo-Lan isn't for you to use and also Axel's Dad will be back with Axel and you will be in jail!

Dragon: I agree with your girl Axel.

King: Time to stop Guan once and for all. Axel and Lioness can have a hug after Guan is in jail.

Then Axel, Lioness and King punched Guan.

Guan: (yells) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MEDDLING IN MY PLANS YOU BRATS!

Axel, Lioness and King: (yells) WE'RE NOT BRATS GUAN WE'RE ALPHA TEENS!

Dragon: You heard them my ex-master!

Guan: You are a fool.

Dragon: Yes I am a fool for trusting you in the first place for not telling me about what I was for you taking Sebastian Manning now I will help my friends stop you!

Then Dragon battled Guan.

Lioness: Axel I think I know where Sebastian Manning is he is probably in Asia think you can teleport across the globe.

Axel: Thanks Lioness. (grabs her) You and me are going to find Dad.

Then Axel and Lioness teleported to Asia and found Guan's base.

Lioness: More ninjas.

Axel: We'll take them down together.

Soon all the ninjas were beaten up to easily.

Axel: Now to find Dad.

Lioness: Here cell 1971.

Axel: Come with me.

Soon they got to the cell where Sebastian Manning was.

Sebastian: Axel?  
Axel: Dad you're alright.

And then the Father and son hugged.

Lioness: Sweet to see Father and Son reunited.

Axel: Thanks Lioness.

Then Guan appeared.

Guan: (yells) I WILL GET YOU THREE WITH ONE STONE!

Axel, Lioness and Sebastian Manning: Not likely Guan.

Then King, Hawk, Shark, Garrett, Rachel and Dragon bashed Guan.

Guan: You have pushed it.

Axel: No you have.

Lioness: Jo-Lan, Capoeira team up one last time?

Axel: I wouldn't say last but sure.

Then Axel and Lioness did Jo-Lan and Capoeira on Guan giving him a beating.

Guan: (growls) I WILL GET YOU!

Sebastian: Guan shut up you're going to jail.

Then King put some big pipes around Guan.

King: may not be enough but it will do for now. Steele has been handed to Richter.

Sebastian: You have very interesting friends Axel.

Axel: Thanks Dad.

Lioness: (hugs Axel) You still being our friends Axel?

Axel: Always will be. I'm glad I have a reason to work for ML.

Lioness: So am I.

Then the two kissed happily with their friends cheering for them.

Sebastian: Well done Axel.

Dragon: Agreed.

Lioness: (smiles) Love you Axel.

Axel: (smiles) Love you too Lioness.

The End


End file.
